Prison Chat
by arianadumbledore
Summary: Two great heroes chat in their prison cell. LSM Revan and LSF Exile discussing the people they left behind.


**[Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Wish I did but I don't. Well that's life I guess. Anyway, none of the characters here belong to me. enjoy my story.**

The dripping sound was becoming irritating. The never-ending sound of leaking water for hours, maybe days upon end would have most likely driven a normal person mad, especially as it was combined with the deep dark cell she found herself confined in. She ran her hand up the wall, cool and metal, only to retract her hand at the feel at something slimy. Wiping her hand against the hem of her robe, she turned her hooded face up towards the ceiling; a deep dark gap that seemed to go on forever. A tiny window hung high above her, a few rays of demon red light slipping through the tiny gap, allowing her to vaguely view her prison cell.

Her gaze fell upon her prison companion; a man, older than her, but his youthful appearance made it difficult to tell really. But she didn't need to know that. She remembered him far too well. She had sat here for so long, all those hours, all those days. She had been thrown so unceremoniously into this holding pen by her captor's lackeys only to find the one she searched for here, sitting against the wall. She had originally stepped forward to speak but something told her the time wasn't right. She had felt no choice but to sit and wait for the moment to come to her.

Her mind turned backwards throughout her life; her childhood and training upon Dantooine, her training under her Master, her Knighthood ceremony. It all seemed so distant to her, as if she was recalling the story of someone else that had been told to her a long time ago. The Mandalorian Wars rang out to her as more of her own story; the Battle of Dxen and Malachor V standing more clearly in her mind than the other members of her Youngling Clan ever did. That very thought drew something out in her; loneliness, regret maybe. She suddenly wished she'd remembered them. Had they been in the Mandalorian Wars too? Had they all perished? The thought made her feel so cold.

She had stood trail for her actions in the war, and faced her exile as her punishment. She was the only one who had returned. The only one who lived and regretted her actions in the Mandalorian Wars and stood to pay the price. She had been a symbol to the Council, she knew that much, a symbol of all those who had disobeyed, of all those who had followed the man in front of her. Her thoughts suddenly turned to her return; her companions and friends she had found in the wake of her Exile. The thought brought a smile to her face.

"People you care about are always something to keep fighting for," a voice sounded, and she looked up. The man across from her looked right back.

"I know you," he stated simply.

"I served under you," she replied.

"You were a general in the wars."

"Yes."

"That seems almost a lifetime ago," his gaze moved to the ceiling, before returning it to her, "My life has changed so much since then."

"As has mine."

"What did you do? After the war was over?"

"I faced the Council."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You were a brave one. They must have punished you badly."

"I was exiled."

"Only exiled?"

"There was not much else they could do to me. I'd already punished myself greatly."

"What do you mean?"

"I tore a wound in the Force, and as a result sealed myself away from it."

"Some punishment."

"I'll say."

He laughed, "You seemed to have recovered well."

She smiled in return, "As best as I ever will be I guess."

"You must have had quite the group behind you."

"What makes you think I had people behind me?"

"That tactic worked for me." She smiled again at that.

"Well maybe the odd tag along."

"Bet they were just as spectacular as my lot."

"That reminds me, Admiral Onasi wanted me to tell you that he's following your orders, Revan."

He chuckled, "I wouldn't expect anything less from Carth. Always the patron of the greater good. I guess we all have one of those following us Jedi!"

"What? A patron of good."

"No, a goody-two-shoes pain-in-the-ass." She laughed hard.

"Well there has to be someone to keep us on the straight and narrow I guess."

"Yeah, now those people are special."

"Well I guess a lot of people are special for a lot of different reasons."

"Like who?"

"A friend of mine."

"Was this friend of yours also rather good to look at?" She raised her eyebrows at him, a small smirk on her face.

"He may have been."

"Past tense?"

"I left him behind with the others. I could not take anyone…"

"…I cared about with me," Revan finished her sentence, "I understand that."

"You?"

"There was… a woman. A Jedi. She put me on the right path, and when she fell off it herself, I put her back on it as well. We were bonded closer than anything in the universe. What about you?"

"Well there was a gentleman. Not that you could really call him that."

"Rough start?"

"Well, considering I was in my underwear when we first met, I guess you could say that."

He grinned, "That's always the best way to meet a young lady."

She laughed again, "I guess that's what he thought too."

"Go on."

"He was talented, an expert slicer, a skilled fighter and was sensitive to the ways of the Force."

"Really?"

"All my companions were. I even trained most of them to the best of my ability. But he was… special. I regretted leaving him behind."

"Because of his skills?"

"Because of his companionship."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I just understand that's all. Anyone able to come with you?"

"My droid."

"I took mine with me. We got separated though. What's yours?"

She smiled, "A T3 unit."

Revan's eyes widened and a grin broke out on his face, "No way, is it T3-M4?"

She smiled, "You'll have to see for yourself. I'm not sure where they're keeping him in this place."

"Well we'll just have to bust him out," Revan got to his feet, "Where's your lightsaber?"

She too got to her feet, "They searched me and took it. Yours?"

His hand reached into his robe, pulling out a familiar looking lightsaber handle.

She smiled, "You know, I knew you were good, but even I'm impressed."

He grinned, "Let's go."


End file.
